Dark Past
by Alita-san
Summary: Un joven de rubia cabellera duerme pacíficamente en una cueva olvidada por la civilización, su piel es pálida y fría, su pasado oscuro y doloroso... duerme, paga una condena ¿un pecado? ¿Un oscuro pasado es hallado por una joven de ojos verdes? El destino está escrito...
1. Las ruinas en la montaña

_La oscuridad es mi aliada; en ella vivo y de ella soy cautivo. Mi alma está maldita; huyo de la luz como ser nocturno, como aquel que no puede mostrar su rostro. Esta es mi condena eterna... y no hay forma de que pueda librarme de ella..._

**Capítulo I: Las ruinas en la montaña **

Era un lugar muy bello, la frondosa vegetación cubría los alrededores y en el aire se podía sentir el aroma de un cóctel de flores. La joven estaba maravillada por la vista que logró conseguir al pararse al borde de un risco, a lo lejos una voz masculina la llamaba insistentemente; era su padre, un hombre de carácter y aspecto tranquilo pero muy apasionado por su trabajo, la arqueología había ocupado la mayor parte de su vida.

Su hija; una bella joven de dieciocho años cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda lo acompañaba a todos sus viajes desde que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía doce, no quería separarse de él ya que muy en el fondo temía perderlo al igual que a su adorada madre.

-¡Sakura ven aquí!... ¡no te alejes demasiado hija!

-¡Ya voy papa!

Enseguida la joven emprendió camino para volver al campamento en el cual se encontraba su padre, realizando una investigación junto a sus colegas sobre unas ruinas que habían encontrado extrañamente escondidas dentro de una cueva ubicada en la cima de una montaña.

-¿Me llamabas padre?

-Sakura hija… ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes demasiado cuando estamos en terrenos desconocidos?-escribiendo anotaciones en un gran mapa-

-Lo se papa…lo siento…es que quise ver el paisaje…

-Ay hija, no tienes remedio…eres igual a tu madre…

-Me gusta mucho que me digas eso…-tomando entre sus manos un colgante que tenía en el cuello-

-Lo se…

-Y…-sentándose en un tronco ubicado frente al mapa-¿ya descubrieron que es eso que está en la montaña?

-Lo estamos estudiando…debemos hacerlo con cautela y detenimiento para no pasar nada por alto y cometer algún error…las cosas antiguas a veces pueden ser problemáticas…

-Si-asintiendo también con la cabeza-

-Creo que será mejor que te vallas a dormir…mañana madrugaremos.

-Pero papa…-levantándose del tronco con cara de reproche-…ni siquiera ha oscurecido del todo y ya no soy una niña.

-Contigo no se puede…-suspiró y luego mostró una cálida sonrisa-…muy bien puedes quedarte un tiempo más…pero no demasiado…-abriendo un libro grueso que había sacado de su maletín-

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Se que tu madre te enseñó sobre simbología antigua… ¿podrías traducir estas anotaciones que hice mientras me reúno con mis colegas?

-Claro, ¿que es?

-Estaba escrito en la cueva a la que entramos…pero aún no hemos llegado hasta el fondo…era un lugar muy oscuro y se debe buscar el horario con más luz.

-Ya veo… ¡yo lo traduzco con mucho gusto!-mostrando una amplia sonrisa-

-Gracias.

Luego de decir esto, el hombre acarició con cariño la cabeza de la joven y se retiró para reunirse con un grupo de hombres de aspecto muy serio que estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, al parecer discutían un tema muy interesante.

Sakura se acomodó nuevamente en el tronco y colocando el papel sobre el mapa acercó la lámpara para poder ver con claridad lo que allí estaba escrito. Estudió con detenimiento cada símbolo, consultando un pequeño libro que sacó del maletín de su padre y concentrándose mucho; poco a poco fue traduciendo las escrituras hasta que al final obtuvo la frase terminada. Luego de finalizar levantó el papel frente a sus ojos para leer con claridad lo que había escrito.

-Aquí dice…"El que aquí yace no es humano; en esto que es lo convierte su maldición y aquel que se le acerque quedará maldito de igual forma, por toda la eternidad"…

Luego de terminar de leer dejó el papel sobre la mesa y lo observó en silencio, esa escritura era extraña, además que la simbología en la cual se encontraba originalmente parecía una mezcla de idiomas similares de lugares diferentes.

-Esto es…muy extraño… ¿me pregunto que habrá allá adentro?-mirando pensativa hacia la montaña que asomaba sobre los árboles y cuya cima parecía tocar las nubes-

-Ni lo pienses…

La voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos, el hombre parecía saber hasta lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Subir allí…se que lo estas pensando.

-N-no… ¡como se te ocurre!

-Sakura…te conozco.

-Si…-sonriendo-…pareciera que lees mis pensamientos.

-Se que te intriga…pero no quiero que te suceda nada, eres lo más importante para mi…cuando estemos seguros de que no hay peligro…podrás ir.

-Lo se…se que me cuidas mucho y te lo agradezco…-levantándose del tronco-…toma aquí tienes la traducción.

Luego de abrazar cálidamente a su padre Sakura se retiró para dormir; puesto que ya la noche había llegado y solo la luna iluminaba con un resplandor azulado el borde de las copas de los árboles. El hombre se quedó frente al mapa grande reflexionando las palabras que había escrito su hija.

Unas horas más tarde la joven se encontraba durmiendo sobre un manto blanco con delicados decorados de muchos colores, su rostro reflejaba un sueño desconcertante; se encontraba de pie en un lugar oscuro, alguien la llamaba, una voz que parecía la de un joven y sonaba muy triste, pero a pesar de que ella miraba para todos lados la oscuridad le impedía ver desde donde provenía la voz. De pronto cuando sintió la voz acercarse repentinamente y a alguien respirar en su cuello, se despertó de golpe y sobresaltada.

-¡Cielos!...que sueño tan extraño…-habló para si misma refregándose el ojo derecho con la mano del mismo lado. Entonces se dio cuenta que el cristal que estaba en el centro del colgante de su cuello estaba brillando intensamente, lo tomó en sus manos para observarlo con detenimiento mientras su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa.

-¿Que está sucediendo?...jamás había brillado…

La luz que emanaba el cristal llego a los ojos verdes de la joven y esto pareció hipnotizarla, haciéndole perder conciencia de si misma. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, en el exterior todos dormían y el fuego había sido apagado, sin embargo comenzó a caminar aparentemente sabiendo hacia donde iba; emprendiendo camino hacia la montaña. Tiempo después recuperó la conciencia y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el campamento.

-D-donde… ¿donde estoy?

Observó sus alrededores, se encontraba en una habitación completamente dorada, las mismas inscripciones que había anotado su padre estaban en las paredes. El cristal ubicado en el collar de su cuello aún seguía brillando, entonces descubrió que se encontraba sentada frente a una inscripción hecha en el suelo con símbolos grandes y resaltantes. Recorrió suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el borde de las inscripciones.

-Aquí dice…"solo el portador del cristal de la vida podrá liberar al inmortal que aquí yace…pero esta acción concretada se convertirá en su condena eterna"…

Cuando terminó de decir esto, la luz emanante del cristal se hizo más fuerte y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-poniéndose de pie-

Frente a ella, el lugar en donde estaba la inscripción comenzó a abrirse como una especie de puerta secreta, la joven retrocedió unos pasos y se tapó los ojos porque el resplandor del cristal la cegaba; pero aún así pudo escuchar el ruido de algo que ascendía desde adentro del agujero. Una vez que dejó de escuchar el ruido el lugar dejó de temblar y la luz del cristal se extinguió, entonces pudo ver frente a ella una especie de pedestal, y acostado sobre este un joven rubio con vestimentas extrañas; al menos para ella, dicha vestimenta era negra y tenía decorados en dorado. Al ver esto se asombró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente algo temerosa de su descubrimiento.

-Es…un joven…

Se acercó y lo observó bien, tenía un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, su rostro era pálido y tenía una pequeña colita sujetando sus cabellos rubios; su ropaje negro cubierto con símbolos que parecían formar figuras era algo que Sakura nunca había visto.

-¿Quien eres…?-comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del joven con dulzura-… ¿eres ese al que nombran las escrituras?

Algo en ese joven le inspiraba calidez, extrañamente no sentía miedo alguno hacia el; era algo que ella misma no sabía explicarse; ya que naturalmente cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera asustado al hacer tamaño descubrimiento.

-…tu eres…

De golpe, el joven despertó tomando con fuerza la mano de Sakura quién pegó un grito debido al movimiento repentino y al sobresalto que esto le produjo. Entonces se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Tus ojos…

Sin decir palabra alguna, se sentó en el pedestal y luego se bajó de él quedando frente a Sakura y aún sujetándole la mano.

-Tu eres…humana… ¿cierto?-dijo secamente sin mover un músculo de la cara-

-¿Que?... ¿que quieres decir?

-¡Tu eres humana!

Luego de decir esto atrajo a Sakura hacia si bruscamente, y con la mano que tenía libre la sujetó de sus cabellos rubios. En ese momento ella vio que las pupilas del joven se transformaban al igual que sus ojos adquiriendo un extraño color amarillo y en su boca crecieron dos colmillos.

-Eres un…un…

Cuando estaba a punto de morderla vio que del cuello de Sakura colgaba el medallón con el cristal en su centro, era ese; lo reconocería en cualquier lado… en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo llevó a sujetársela dejando libre a la joven quién aprovechó la oportunidad para huir. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegó un momento en el que el túnel se puso tan oscuro que le era imposible ver por donde iba, pero aún así siguió corriendo en la completa oscuridad y escuchando solo su respiración. A lo lejos comenzó a ver una luz muy tenue que parecía acercarse, dedujo que era la salida iluminada por la luz de la luna y se apresuró a llegar. Cuando efectivamente logró salir, miró hacia tras para ver que nadie la siguiera mientras aún seguía corriendo, pero de pronto chocó con algo y al girar la cabeza notó que se trataba del mismo joven. Entonces retrocedió bruscamente y se quedó observándolo, él la miraba con una mirada fría pero a la vez en sus ojos ella podía notar una tristeza muy profunda.

-¿Por que me persigues?…

El joven se acercó a ella quedando a solo pocos centímetros, como era más alto tuvo que bajar su mirada; observando el medallón colgado del cuello de Sakura, en ese momento una suave brisa sopló moviendo los cabellos de ambos, entonces volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Tu… ¿quien eres?...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Holis holis, pues aquí llego con otro de mis fics tanto tiempo guardados en mi pc x3

En este caso he usado para esta historia una pareja que la verdad me agrada mucho, aunque creo que muy pocos fans de tsubasa la han pensado, ¡pues yo si! xD y de echo esta no es la única historia que tengo con ellos~ así que no me tiren demasiadas frutas (?) onegai~~

Ojala y mi pequeña historia sea de su agrado, cuenta con varios capitulos que subire si este resulta de interes x3 o solo porque si(?)

Y bueno nada más. Saludines~


	2. Aquel que no es humano

**Capítulo 2: Aquel que no es humano**

Solo la luna iluminaba con su brillo tenue la abrasadora oscuridad de la noche, una leve brisa soplaba llevando consigo las hojas caídas de los árboles; y esos dos estaban ahí, en la cima de la montaña mirándose a los ojos.

-Pregunte quien eres.

-Yo…mi nombre es Sakura…

-Debes darme el medallón.

-¿Mi medallón?... ¡no puedo!-exclamó sujetándolo con ambas manos-

-¿Que dices?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño levemente-

-Este medallón me lo dio mi madre…antes de morir…es lo único que me queda de ella…

-Ese no es asunto mío…yo lo necesito y debes dármelo. -respondió de forma definitiva-

-Si me tratas de esa manera…no te ayudaré…

-Jamás pedí tu ayuda… ¡te estoy exigiendo que me lo entregues!-comenzaba a impacientarse-

-¡Pues no lo hare!-sujetando fuertemente el medallón entre sus manos-

-¡Ah demonios!...está bien…si no me lo quieres entregar…te llevaré conmigo…en algún momento tal vez me seas útil…

-¿Que dices?

Sin responder esta pregunta, el joven colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de Sakura y ésta cayó inconciente; pero antes de que cayera al suelo la sujetó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado. A pesar de ser un vampiro, esa niña no le había temido, si no que más bien lo había enfrentado protegiendo algo apreciado por ella, a pesar de ser un vampiro no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alimentarse de ella…a pesar de ser un vampiro jamás había asesinado a nadie.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía algo mareada y no sabía porque había perdido el conocimiento. Al mirar el techo notó que se encontraba dentro de una cueva; pero no era aquella cubierta de inscripciones, si no una cueva común. Estaba acostada en el suelo, pero no directamente, sintió que había algo suave debajo de ella y giró para mirarlo. Era aquel saco negro y largo con extrañas figuras en dorado; era el saco que traía aquel joven. De pronto sintió que no estaba sola y cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver a una bestia que la observaba, era una especie de tigre gigantesco de color amarillo; sus ojos eran dorados y en su cabeza tenía un casco con una gema roja en el centro y al igual en su pecho, una pequeña armadura con otra gema roja un poco más grande. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo.

-Veo que ya despertaste…-dijo la bestia acercándose-

-Pu… ¿puedes hablar?

-Si, aunque te asombre.

-Eres una especie de bestia… ¿que habla?-preguntó confusa-

-No soy una bestia…soy una guardián-aseguró sentándose frente a ella-

-¿Un guardián?

-Si…el guardián del dueño de ese saco.

-¿Te refieres a ese joven que estaba en la cueva?

-Si, el mismo.

-¿Y quien es él?

-El es…

-Eso a ti no te importa.

La vos del joven interrumpió la conversación, había llegado desde lo más profundo de la cueva en donde no se podía ver nada. En medio de tanta oscuridad su pálido rostro se ensombrecía un poquito más.

-No seas tan descortés, amigo.

-¿Que es lo que me reclamas Kerberos?

-Pues que eres demasiado antipático con esta joven…después de todo…

-Nada…no tengo por que ser amable con ella.-interrumpió determinante-

-Oigan por si no se dieron cuenta, yo sigo aquí.

-¿Y eso que?-dijo el joven lanzándole una mirada sumamente fría-

Frunciendo el ceño con algo de molestia solo desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio; miró hacia la salida de la cueva, afuera era de día y el sol alumbraba radiantemente.

-Ah claro, por eso estamos aquí…

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el guardián Kerberos-

-Pues a que…afuera es de día…y los vampiros no pueden salir al sol ¿cierto?

Lanzando esta indirecta quiso devolverle al joven todos los malos tratos y palabras frías que había recibido de él, pero enseguida notó que él bajo la cabeza y sus ojos entristecieron, entonces el sentimiento de culpa la invadió.

-Si, tienes razón…los vampiros no podemos ver la luz del sol…

Luego de decir esto desapareció nuevamente en la oscuridad de la cueva antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo.

-Lo…lo siento…

-Tranquila…-dijo Kerberos-…el es algo extraño por naturaleza y…tu no tienes la culpa de la maldición con la que carga…

-¿Maldición?

-Si…tal vez algún día el te tenga la confianza suficiente para contártelo…

-¿Algún día…?-mirando su medallón-… ¿por que dices eso?

-Por alguna razón te trajo con nosotros…

-¿Dices que me necesita para algo? –quería entender-

-Tal vez…por ese medallón que traes.

-¿Mi medallón?...-mirando dicho objeto con incertidumbre-…ahora recuerdo que él me exigió que se lo entregase…

-Eso es porque lo necesita…

-¿Lo necesita? ¿Para que?

-No puedo decirte…si el no me lo autoriza…

-Entiendo…-poniéndose de pie-…¿sabes? eres muy amable…me caes bien.

-Gracias niña…tu también a mi.

-Soy Sakura.

-Yo soy Kerberos.

Luego de las correctas presentaciones, unos segundos de silencio reinaron en la cueva mientras que solo podía oírse el cantar lejano de algunos pajarillos y el sonido del viento jugando con las copas de los árboles.

-Oye… ¿ya no estamos en esa cueva llena de inscripciones cierto?

-No…ni siquiera estamos en ese mundo…

-¿Quieres decir con que ya no estamos en ese mundo?-de repente comenzaba a preocuparse-

-Hemos viajado a otro mundo.

-¿Qué¿ ¡¿otro mundo?! –su corazón pareció pegar un salto dentro de su pecho-

-¿Que sucede?

-Mi padre…el se preocupará mucho…además no quiero dejarlo solo…temo que algo malo le suceda…-acercándose rápidamente a la salida de la cueva-

-¿Tu padre?-siguiéndola-

-Si…el es arqueólogo…y estaba trabajando en la cueva en la que lo encontré a él…solo que no habían llegado hasta allí.

Al llegar a la salida pudo ver que efectivamente no estaban en el mundo que ella conocía, su rostro demostró mayor preocupación ¿Qué haría?

-No puede ser…

-Seguramente tu padre estará bien.

-No se…-bajando la mirada-…el se preocupa mucho por mi…y yo por el…

-Es lo normal…-Kerberos lo sabía muy bien-

-Cuando tenia doce años perdí a mi madre…no quiero perderlo a él también…es lo único que me queda.

-No se que decirte.

-No digas nada…tu no tienes la culpa…-pequeñas lagrimitas asomaron en sus ojos-… ¡él me trajo aquí así que él deberá regresarme!

-Pero…

-No te preocupes…se lo pediré de la mejor manera posible…aunque…-se quedó pensativa por unos segundos-…tal vez esté siendo egoísta…

-¿Egoísta?

-Si…si el necesitaba tanto este cristal…tal vez tenga una razón muy poderosa…no puedo dárselo pero…lo acompañaré hasta que logre llegar a lo que se propone.

-Sakura…

-No creo…

Ambos se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver el rostro del joven aparecer nuevamente desde la oscuridad, sus facciones seguían siendo inexpresivas.

-No creo que tú puedas hacer algo para ayudarme…

Sabiendo que él no podía acercarse a la luz, ella regresó hacia donde se encontraba el joven de pie y le habló con toda sinceridad, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su medallón.

-Sabes…se que hay algo que te entristece…

-¿Que?-el rubio se sorprendió al oír esto-

-Se que quieres este medallón para algo que es muy importante para ti…así que te lo prestaré…

-…

-No puedo entregártelo porque es un recuerdo muy preciado de mi madre…pero te acompañaré hasta que logres lo que deseas.

-Yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada…-sonriendo tiernamente-

Por primera vez se pudo ver en el rostro de aquel rubio parchado algo de serenidad; que suavizó sus facciones y alejó un poco la tristeza en su mirada; al ver esto Sakura se sintió satisfecha.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien…-con una amplia sonrisa-

El joven la miró asombrado, aquella chica era sin duda alguien muy especial, le inspiraba una calidez que no sabía explicarse y en medio de tanta oscuridad era como una luz brillante que parecía ayudarle a encontrar su camino.

-Por cierto…

-¿Si?

-…mi nombre…es Fye…

-Fye… ¡mucho gusto!…mi nombre es Sakura…

-¿Eh?

-Te pido disculpas por lo que dije…empecemos de nuevo ¿si?

-Como quieras.

El castaño de unos cuarenta y tantos se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, debía apresurarse puesto que su grupo de colegas iría muy temprano a inspeccionar esas ruinas en la cima de aquella montaña. Lavó su rostro con el agua de un jarro que estaba allí, y luego de secarse se colocó sus anteojos, entonces se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba desde afuera.

-¡Fujitaka!, ¡partiremos en veinte minutos!

-Lo sé, casi estoy listo.

-Bien, te esperaremos.

Terminó de acomodarse las ropas, colocó sus instrumentos en el maletín y salió al exterior. Seguramente debería levantar a su hija, ya que siempre le costaba despertarse cuando era muy temprano, por eso había pensado en dejar que duerma y avisarle solamente que se marcharía por unas horas. Se dirigió a la carpa donde debería estar Sakura durmiendo, abriendo la puerta de esta con cuidado.

-Hija… ¿estas despierta?

Nadie respondió por lo que el hombre imaginó que efectivamente estaría dormida e ingresó a la carpa; pero al hacerlo encontró la cama vacía.

-¿Sakura?

Miro para todos lados, pero no había señales de la joven. Salió al exterior y miró la montaña; tal vez ella había ido a explorarla por su cuenta; pero eso parecía inconcebible ya que nunca había desobedecido a su padre… de todas formas creer que se había aventurado sola era mejor que pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera desaparecido…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Este capitulo salio con bastantito dialogo uwu pero bueno, creo que deja ver un poquito mas a los personajes, aunque el misterio sigue(?) x3


	3. Alguien llamado Seishiro

**Capítulo 3: Alguien llamado Seishiro**

Sakura y Kerberos se encontraban recorriendo el bosque que estaba frente a la cueva en busca de algunos frutos con los cuales poder saciar el hambre que ambos sentían.

-¡Esos se ven muy ricos!-dijo la joven señalando unas manzanas coloradas colgadas en lo alto de la copa de un árbol-…pero…están muy alto.

-Por eso no hay problema-dijo muy seguro el guardián-

En ese momento, el gran tigre sacó de su espalda un par de enormes alas blancas con plumas que parecían de seda; Sakura se quedó observando con la boca abierta.

-¿Tienes…alas?

-Así es…esta es la forma en la que Fye y yo nos transportamos…si fuésemos a pie sería mucho más lento.

-¡Fantástico!-dijo maravillada con las enormes alas blancas-

-Sube.

-¿Que?-abriendo como platos sus ojos color esmeralda-

-Sube y te llevaré hasta las manzanas.

-Esta bien… ¿pero es seguro?

-¡Vamos que no dejaré que te caigas!

-Si tienes razón…está bien.

La joven subió con cuidado a la espalda del guardián y este se elevó hasta la punta de la copa del árbol en donde ella pudo tomar todas las frutas que quiso. Luego de que terminó la recolección miró hacia el horizonte, era un mundo muy hermoso, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme catarata de aguas cristalinas.

-Este mundo… ¿es el de ustedes?

-No… nosotros provenimos de un mundo llamado Celes.*

-¿Y como es que pueden viajar por diferentes mundos?

-Pues eso se debe a la magia que posee Fye…

-¿El es mago?

-Si…a decir verdad esa magia es lo que lo mantiene vivo…

-¿Como?

Kerberos descendió en el piso nuevamente y Sakura se bajó de su espalda sujetando en sus ropas las manzanas que había recolectado.

-A decir verdad…Fye no siempre fue así…

-¿Así como?

-Pues un vampiro. El era un humano como tu…bueno similar ya que el posee magia…pero…no tenía necesidad de huir de la luz del sol…

-Entonces… ¿se convirtió en lo que es ahora?

-Si…pero no por voluntad propia…

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Será mejor que él te lo cuente…pero…aunque no lo creas…a pesar de ser un vampiro…jamás ha matado a nadie para alimentarse…

-¿Pero no se supone que los vampiros no pueden comer comida normal?... ¿como es que sobrevive?

-Gracias a la magia…como dije antes…la magia es lo que lo mantiene vivo…

-Pero…

-Será mejor que regresemos…-mirando hacia el cielo-…está comenzando a anochecer y no sabemos que clases de criaturas pueda haber aquí.

-Si…

Al llegar a la cueva Fye los esperaba sentado sobre una roca que había allí, la noche ya había caído; al verlos llegar pareció aliviarse pero se esforzó en disimularlo.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto y recogimos muchas manzanas!

-Bien.

-¡Muero de hambre!

Luego de decir esto Kerberos se abalanzó sobre las manzanas que Sakura había colocado sobre una manta en el piso, la joven tomó una de ellas y cuando estaba a punto de morderla se detuvo y miró a Fye; este la observaba en silencio sentado sobre la roca. Miró la manzana y luego de sonreír la dejó nuevamente sobre la manta y se sentó en la roca al lado del joven.

-¿No vas a comer?-dijo él sin mirarla-

-No…no es justo.

-¿Que?-esta respuesta atrajo su atención por lo que giró su cabeza para mirar a la joven-

-No me parece justo comer…cuando tú no puedes hacerlo…

-¿Que dices?

-Si tú no comes, yo tampoco…si tú tienes hambre…yo te acompañaré en ello…

-¿Que dices niña?...eso no tiene sentido.

-Tal vez…pero yo no puedo comer sabiendo que hay otros que tienen hambre…

-Ah…es ridículo…

Fye se puso de pie y salió al exterior sin decir nada, Sakura lo observó irse con cierto asombro, luego se sentó frente a Kerberos que seguía comiendo como si nada.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso…él no está acostumbrado a que alguien lo trate con tanta amabilidad…las cosas no han sido fáciles para él…

-Ya veo… ¿hace mucho que conoces a Fye?

-Prácticamente desde que era un niño…

-Es decir de toda la vida.

-Si…así se podría decir.

La luna estaba llena y se veía muy grande, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas; Fye las miraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía?, aquella chica le inspiraba algo que jamás había sentido… ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña?...hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no lo trataba con tanta ternura. De repente se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos y salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos para ponerse alerta. Sus ojos celestes se tornaron de un color amarillo mientras observaba sus alrededores.

-Cuanto tiempo…Fye…

Una figura apareció en la oscuridad frente a sus ojos, pero no podía ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Quien es?

-¿Me vas a decir que ya no me recuerdas?... ¿has dormido por tanto tiempo?

La figura salió a la leve luz lunar dejando ver su rostro, era un hombre de cabello negro; vestía una especie de sotana negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía un largo colgante con símbolos; su ojo derecho tenía un extraño color amarillo.

-Seishiro…-dijo Fye con cierto desagrado-

-El mismo…ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero sigues estando igual…

-Tu también…

-Al parecer si existe entonces ese cristal de la vida del que habló la bruja…si tu estas aquí eso lo comprueba.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

-Naturalmente…quiero ese cristal…

Súbitamente el hombre se desvaneció en el aire y apareció de la misma forma frente a Fye tomándolo por el cuello con fuerza, impidiendo cualquier posible acción evasiva por parte del rubio.

-Tu sabes quién lo tiene…así que me lo darás… ¿es esa chica verdad?

-…

-Era cierta la visión de aquella bruja de que una jovencita despertaría al maldito que yacía en la tumba de oro ¿eh?

-Te…te equivocas…no hay ninguna jovencita…

-¿No?-negando con un movimiento de cabeza-…no sabes mentir…tu corazón sigue siendo igual de transparente…

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó forcejeando con el hombre-

-Parece…que no valoras lo que he hecho por ti…te he convertido en algo mejor.

-¡Yo nunca pedí esto!-liberándose al fin de las garras de Seishiro-

-¡Realmente eres un ingrato!-desenfundando una espada negra que traía oculta en la sotana-

-¡Tu eres un maldito!-sacando una espada blanca de su mano izquierda, al parecer estaba guardada dentro de su ser con alguna especie de magia-

-Sabes que no deberías usar tu magia…solo te debilitará más…-declaró con una sonrisa maléfica-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Dichas estas palabras comenzó un duro enfrentamiento en el que el sonido de las espadas invadía el silencio nocturno. Ambos sabían pelear a la perfección, pero lo más notorio era que un cierto resentimiento parecía a impulsar a Fye a atacar a ese hombre con más fuerza.

-¡Fye!

Se escuchó un grito que provenía desde atrás, ambos detuvieron el enfrentamiento para mirar de quien se trataba, era Sakura; había escuchado el choque de las espadas y como se había preocupado decidió salir a mirar que sucedía.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Pero Fye…

-Ahh…con que esa es la jovencita.

-¡No ella no…!

Repentinamente el hombre se acercó a Sakura sin que ella atinara a hacer nada, cuando se quiso dar cuenta la estaba sujetando por atrás con mucha fuerza.

-¿Esta es la chica verdad Fye?

El miedo invadió a Sakura, no sabía quién era ese hombre, por alguna razón peleaba con Fye y además la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar. Cuando sintió el aliento de Seishiro cerca de su cuello comenzó a temblar, no sabía que era capaz de hacer aquel desconocido que parecía ser bastante hostil y despiadado.

-¡Déjala en paz!, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Te equivocas…-mirando el colgante de Sakura-…ahí está ese cristal que tanto he buscado…eso quiere decir que esta es la chica que…

Antes de que terminara su frase, Fye se abalanzó hacia él en un intento de liberar a la joven de sus crueles garras, puesto que en nombre de sus deseos Seishiro era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¡Quieto ahí!-acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la joven y al ver esto Fye se detuvo casi bruscamente-…si haces algo solo aceleraras su destino.

-¡Su destino no es cumplir tus deseos egoístas!

-¿Y acaso los tuyos si?

-¡Cállate!-exclamó cada vez más enfurecido-

-Tranquilízate "hermano" no le haré daño…solo la asesinaré.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamó Sakura muy asustada, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente-

-¡No lo permitiré!-aseguro el rubio con una mirada filosa-

-¡Ja!...-lanzando una risa irónica y a la vez malvada-… ¿no recuerdas que eres mi obra? Pues claro…yo te hice…así que yo puedo detenerte cuando se me de la gana.

-Eso no es cierto…

-¿Quieres probar?...

En ese momento, una luz se encendió en el centro de su ojo derecho y haciendo un gesto con la mano pareció inmovilizar a Fye, quien intentaba en vano escapar de su hechizo.

-¡¿Que es esto?!

-Incrédulo…ya te dije que eres mi creación…y por eso también puedo destruirte…

-Fye…-murmuró Sakura al borde del llanto-

-Ahora…serás testigo…del gran poder que puedo conseguir…

Dicho esto acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Sakura, mientras esta trataba de huir en vano; parecía que ya estaba decidido, que ella iba a morir en ese mismo instante, a manos de ese desconocido…y sin saber el por que.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Al parecer las cosas se complican para Sakura y Fye ¿quien es Seishiro? lo descubrirán pronto, o quizás no tanto(?)

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que los mantenga entretenidos hasta el final x33

Por último solo una pequeña aclaración: Vale aclarar que en Tsubasa Chronicles el mundo de Celes fue destruido por la maldición que pesaba sobre Fye D. Flourite, pero así como es posible que existan diferentes mundos que se llamen Japón, también puede ser posible que exista más de un mundo que se llame Celes; sería entonces otro mundo de Celes


	4. Dolor que invade

**Capítulo 4: Dolor que invade**

La luna en el cielo estaba grande y redonda, más sobre la tierra no existía la calma; aquel ser tan egoísta estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos llevándose por delante a quién se cruzara en su camino.

-Esta chica…posee ese poder…el que quiero adquirir…y con beber su sangre confío que así será…-confesó el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Sakura y rozando sus colmillos en su cuello-

-¿De que hablas?... yo no tengo poder alguno…-con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos-…soy una persona común.

Fye observó los ojos de la joven, los cuales mostraban claramente el terror que sentía; estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordar y al ver esto no pudo soportarlo. Esa chica tenía mucho por vivir y era la persona más bella que había conocido, no merecía sufrir ese destino. Con esta idea en mente comenzó a utilizar su magia intentando zafarse de las ataduras con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es inútil…será mejor que dejes de intentarlo…solo te debilitará más…

De pronto, Sieshiro sintió un ardiente fuego golpear su espalda y esto hizo que liberara a la joven lanzándola al suelo. Giró rápidamente empuñando su espada y así pudo ver a Kerberos, el guardián de Fye.

-Ahh… Kerberos…cuánto tiempo sin verte a ti también…

-Lo mismo digo…Seishiro…-respondió gruñendo con fuerza-

Esa bestia protectora era bastante fuerte, y al haberlo atacado por la espalda lo había tomado desprevenido logrando así herirlo; naturalmente siendo un vampiro debía huir de la luz del sol pero el fuego tampoco le era indiferente. Sumado a esto con el ataque de Kerberos, Fye había quedado libre de las ataduras que le había proporcionado; así que viendo cierta desventaja de dos sobre uno decidió que sería mejor marcharse.

-Creo que por hoy…es suficiente… ¡pero estén seguros que me volverán a ver!

Dicho esto, se desvaneció en el aire tal y como había aparecido antes, Kerberos lo miró hasta que no quedó nada de su figura.

-¡Cobarde!-le grito furioso aunque ya no pudiera verlo-

Sakura estaba al lado de Fye quien estaba inconciente, trataba de reanimarlo llamando por su nombre pero el joven no respondía, por lo que comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Fye! ¡Fye!

-Esta exhausto…-dijo el guardián acercándose a la joven-

-¿Exhausto?

-Si…tú sabes que él depende de su magia para vivir…así que al usarla para luchar…y además el viaje a este mundo que hicimos recientemente…todo eso lo agotó demasiado…

-Fye…-la joven lo miraba con preocupación-

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a la cueva.

Con la ayuda de Sakura, el guardián colocó a su amigo sobre su espalda y así se dirigieron hacia la cueva; una vez allí lo recostaron sobre su largo abrigo negro. Sakura lo miró con preocupación, la luz de la pequeña fogata que habían encendido iluminaba el rostro del rubio que parecía estar más pálido que de costumbre.

-Ahora que el esta así…deberemos esperar un tiempo para continuar el viaje…

-¿A otro mundo?

-No…en este mundo buscamos a alguien…una bruja llamada Yuuko…ella es…bueno ella puede proporcionarnos la ayuda que necesitamos.

-Oye Kerberos…no sabía que tu podías lanzar fuego.

-Si…es el poder que tengo…soy un ser mágico…Fye…me creo cuando era un niño de diez años…

-Ah, ya veo…por eso lo conoces desde que era un niño.

-Si.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-¿Puedo preguntar quién era ese hombre?

-Seishiro…-suspirando-…el es el culpable de que Fye sea un vampiro…

-¿Ese hombre lo transformo?

-Si.

-Que cruel…-bajando la mirada-

Aquellas ruinas estaban siendo estudiadas en profundidad, los hombres observaban todos los símbolos minuciosamente. Fujitaka estaba en el exterior apoyando su espalda contra la pared que estaba al lado de la entrada; en sus manos tenía la traducción que había hecho su hija y la miraba con tristeza. Sakura no aparecía por ninguna parte, él siempre temió que algo así pudiera suceder, la madre de la joven; su adorada Nadeshko, le había advertido una vez que lo había visto en un sueño; que su hija tenía una misión que cumplir y que para ello debería abandonarlo.

**Flash back**

Dos sombras humanas se observaban en la entrada al patio de una casa muy grande, en el exterior dos personas estaban observando el atardecer tomados de la mano. Una mujer de largos cabellos ondulantes apoyó su cabeza tiernamente sobre el hombro del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-Fujitaka…hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Que sucede?

-Es sobre Sakura…

-¿Que pasa con la pequeña?

-Lo he soñado…-poniéndose de frente al hombre-…se que ella tiene una misión…

-¿De que hablas?

-Nuestra pequeña no es como cualquiera…su misión es muy importante…-sonriendo cálidamente-…prométeme que cuando el momento llegue, no te opondrás a ello.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

-Porque…para cumplir esa misión…deberá irse a otros mundos.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-exclamó con una clara expresión de preocupación-

-Ella deberá viajar…te ruego que la dejes hacerlo.

-Tal vez solo es un sueño Nadeshko…

-Sabes bien que mis sueños siempre se cumplen…además está relacionado con ese cristal en el collar.

-¿Ese que apareció aquí misteriosamente?

-El mismo…así que por favor prométeme que no te interpondrás….-susurró abrazando al hombre preocupado-

-Sabes que Sakura y tu son lo más importante para mi…pero si tu dices que esa misión es de suma importancia…no me quedará otro remedio más que resignarme y esperarla con los brazos abiertos…

**Fin flash back**

Siempre había querido creer que había sido solo un sueño, pero por lo visto no era más que la verdad.

-Sakura…solo espero que estés bien…-apretando el papel entre sus manos-

El guardián Kerberos se había dormido, le había pedido a ella que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por aquel joven de ojos tristes; así que le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Decidió que velaría su sueño. Sentada a su lado lo observaba dormir mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus rubios cabellos.

De pronto el cristal comenzó a brillar nuevamente y el brillo la cegó; cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba flotando en el aire cubierta de flores blancas. Observó el lugar; era muy bello y apacible, frente a ella había una cabaña y delante de la cabaña, dos niños rubios jugando; parecían divertirse mucho, tendrían nueve años aproximadamente, Sakura los observó bien.

-Son…gemelos…pero…

-Traten de no ensuciarse mucho niños…-dijo un hombre alto y barbudo que llegaba desde el bosque con leños debajo de los brazos-…recuerden que hoy debemos ver al rey.

-¡Si papa!-contestaron los dos niños al unísono-

El hombre entró en la cabaña y cerró la puerta, los niños continuaron jugando, Sakura observó que al parecer ambos sabían hacer magia.

-¡Oye Fye mira esto!-dijo uno de los niños haciendo una burbuja de tamaño colosal con sus dos manos-

-¿Fye?...-se preguntó Sakura extrañada-

-¡Pues yo podría hacer una más grande!-dijo el otro niño muy seguro-

-¿A si? ¡Quiero ver!

-¡Claro!

El pequeño Fye usó su magia formando una burbuja enorme, pero le quedó tan grande que explotó encima de él mojándolo de pies a cabeza; al ver esto el otro niño reía a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate Yuui!

-¿Ves que no puedes Fye?-aún entre risas-

-Solo me distraje…

A Sakura esta situación le sacó una sonrisa, una mujer de aspecto delicado y piel pálida salió de la casa y al ver al niño mojado hizo un gesto de regaño.

-Fye…te dije que cuidaras tu ropa…

-Lo siento mama.

-¿Ves mama?…por eso el rey me elegirá a mi como mago del reino… ¡está claro que soy mejor!

-¡Yuui ya deja de molestar a tu hermano!-le regaño-

-Lo siento mama…-bajando la mirada-

Sakura observaba expectante la situación, al parecer esa linda familia era la de Fye. De repente todo se oscureció y cuando se esclareció estaba en el mismo lugar pero esta vez era de noche, al parecer habían dado una fiesta y estaban acomodando todo luego de que esta había terminado.

-Bueno niños ya tienen diez años…espero que se comporten mejor ¿eh?-dijo el hombre barbudo con una amplia sonrisa-

-Y que sean más obedientes ¿si?-dijo la mujer acariciando las cabezas de sus dos pequeños-

-¡Claro que lo serán!

Una voz con tono malvado resonó haciendo eco en todo el lugar, de pronto apareció frente a ellos una figura obscura; cuando dejó ver su rostro Sakura supo que se trataba de aquel cruel hombre..

-¡Es Seishiro!-exclamo tapándose la boca con las manos-

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto la mujer algo asustada sujetando a sus niños de sus manos-

-No importa quién soy…si no a que vengo…

-¡¿Y a que vienes?!-preguntó el hombre barbudo apuntándole con un arma-

-¿De verdad crees…?-con una sonrisa burlona-… ¿que puedes vencerme con eso?

-¡Al menos lo intentaré!-respondió con mucha seguridad-

-Pues lo harás en vano… ¡porque yo soy inmortal!

Apenas terminó de decir esto se acercó rápidamente al hombre y lo atravesó con su espada negra; asesinándolo de un solo golpe frente a la miradas aterradas de su familia.

-¡Nooo!-gritó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras retenía a los dos niños que intentaban ir hacia su padre; que yacía en el suelo, sin vida-

-Y ahora…-girando hacia la mujer-

-Niños escúchenme…este hombre es un vampiro…huyan al bosque y escóndanse hasta que salga el sol…-mirando a los dos niños acongojados-…cuando eso suceda estarán a salvo…

-Pero mama…no podemos dejarte aquí…-dijo Yuui con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Yuui…te ruego que protejas a tu hermano… ¡cuídalo muy bien!

Sin decir más Yuui tomó a Fye de la mano y ambos corrieron al bosque cubiertos en llanto. Una vez les vio desaparecer en la oscuridad, la mujer giró y miró al hombre con decisión.

-A si que de ti…heredaron sus poderse ¿cierto bruja?

Los dos niños corrían de la mano por el bosque, Yuui prácticamente arrastraba a su hermano, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo porque sabía que era lo único que le quedaba. De pronto escucharon un grito desgarrador de su madre y se detuvieron en seco. Sakura observaba todo lo que sucedía con una enorme angustia.

-¡Mama!-gritó Fye intentando correr hacia donde ella estaba, pero Yuui lo detuvo-

-Debemos seguir…

-Pero mama…

-¡Debemos seguir o nos alcanzará!-intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía-

-Pero Yuui…

-¡Vamos!

Arrastrando a su hermano, Yuui corrió hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, como era de noche estaba completamente desierta, no había lugar alguno donde esconderse.

-De nada les vale correr.

Los niños giraron súbitamente; detrás de ellos estaba Seishiro, Yuui se colocó delante de su hermano y miró al hombre con rabia.

-¿Por que haces esto? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Son demasiadas preguntas niño…pero te responderé solo una…hago esto…porque quiero obtener algo que mediante uno de ustedes llegará a mi…

-¿De que hablas?

-Pero…no tenía idea de que fuesen dos…dicen por ahí que los magos gemelos se hacen más fuertes cuando uno de ellos muere…tendré que deshacerme de uno…

-¡Maldito!

Luego de maldecirlo Yuui usó un hechizo lanzándole a Seishiro una bola de fuego que este logró esquivar por unos centímetros.

-¡Me gusta tu espíritu niño!...al parecer aquel otro es el más débil…-mirando fríamente a Fye que estaba de pie observando lo que sucedía sin poder moverse-… ¡así que me desharé de él!

Dicho esto arremetió a todo velocidad apuntando la espada directo hacia el pecho de Fye, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo Yuui se interpuso y recibió el impacto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo; Seishiro retrocedió unos pasos. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Fye quién estaba paralizado aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero habían sido sus padres, ahora su hermano; había perdido lo más preciado y se había quedado solo en el mundo… todo en pocos minutos.

-Ay pero que tontería sacrificarse de esa manera…-dijo Seishiro con una expresión de fastidio-

-Yuui…-dijo entre lágrimas tomando en brazos a su hermano herido-

El niño estaba agonizando pero aún así levanto sus dedos y pronuncio un conjuro, rápidamente ambos se vieron envueltos en una ráfaga de viento y desaparecieron del lugar. Seishiro se quedó observando las manchas de sangre en el piso.

-Al parecer todo marcha como fue predicho…ese gran poder llegará a mí…al precio que sea…

La ráfaga de viento apareció en las afueras de lo que parecía ser un gran castillo y con ella los dos niños.

-Yuui…-dijo Fye con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

-Fye…cui-cuídate mucho…promete que lo harás…

-¿Por que lo hiciste?… ¿por que te interpusiste?

-Porque…a pesar de ser solo unos minutos más grande que tu…eres como mi her-hermano pequeño y debo protegerte a toda costa…-acariciando el rostro de Fye con su mano manchada de sangre -

-Yuui…no me dejes…

-Siempre estaré contigo…no olvides eso…

Después de decir esto su mano cayó al piso y su vida se esfumó mientras cerraba sus ojos; al ver esto la desesperación se apoderó de Fye y pegó un grito tan desgarrador que retumbó marcadamente en las paredes de aquel castillo.

-¡Yuuuuuiiiiiiii!

Este grito quedó haciendo eco en los oídos de Sakura, quién de golpe salió de la visión en la que se encontraba, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos como manantial, miraba la pared sin mirarla; no podía creer lo que había visto. Había visto el pasado de Fye, ahora podía entender la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?

La voz de Fye la sacó por completo de la visión, entonces lo miró a el y se acordó de aquel niño tan pequeño que había perdido a su familia de golpe y en solo unos minutos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente, ese dolor la invadía; brotaba desde el fondo de su ser y era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. En aquel momento Fye no entendió el porque de tal repentina acción, pero correspondió al abrazo sin decir palabra alguna, rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos, permaneciendo en silencio.


	5. El pasado de Fye

**Capitulo 5: El pasado de Fye**

Sakura sujetaba con fuerza a Fye, no quería que el sintiera más ese dolor; quería encontrar la forma de ayudarlo. Sin entender que sucedía, el joven se separó de ella para verle el rostro y notó que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Sakura… ¿que es lo que sucede?

-Yo…yo vi…la muerte de tus padres y de Yuui…

-¿Que?-con algo de sorpresa-

-Perdóname no fue mi intención…solo…

-No te preocupes…-secándole las lágrimas con su mano-

-Fye…ahora entiendo…entiendo esa tristeza tan profunda que veo en tus ojos…

-Mi pasado…es muy doloroso…-bajando la mirada-…he aprendido a vivir con él…-mirando nuevamente a Sakura-…pero si es posible que hayas visto mis recuerdos es porque posees algún poder…

-¿Yo?

–Una persona común no podría haber entrado así a mi mente.

-Perdóname…yo no quise hacerlo solo…sucedió…

-Tranquila…está bien.

-Pero… ¿como fue que te convertiste en…?

-¿Vampiro?

-Si.

-Bueno…ahora que ya conoces una parte de mi pasado…supongo que nada malo hay en que conozcas la otra…de todos modos es tu derecho por querer ayudarme…

-Si-asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza-

-Luego de que Yuui murió…yo no le encontraba sentido a mi vida…estaba solo en el mundo y aún seguía abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano…el día ya había llegado y yo no me había movido de allí…de pronto la sombra de un hombre alto se acercó a mi y lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo de mi hermano…

**Flash Back**

-Pequeño, ¿estas bien?-le dijo un hombre de largos cabellos negros-

-…

-Deberías dejarlo descansar en paz…-mirando compasivamente al niño muerto-

-Yuui…-susurró-

-Te prometo que le daremos el mejor entierro…-extendiendo su mano a Fye-

Sin saberlo estaba en el jardín del castillo del rey, y ese hombre de mirada serena que le hablaba tan amablemente era el mismísimo rey Ashura. El dolor del niño había llegado a su noble corazón.

-Todo estará bien…-ayudando a Fye a levantarse del suelo con mucho cuidado-

-Me…he quedado solo…en este mundo…

-No te preocupes…-tomando a Yuui entre sus brazos-…yo siempre estaré contigo…-sonriendo cálidamente-

**Fin flash back**

-El rey Ashura se convirtió en un padre para mí…-recordándolo con cariño-

-Te ayudó en el momento que más lo necesitaste.

-Así es…el rey me enseño a fortalecer mis poderes con la ayuda de la bruja que a él servía…una mujer llamada Yuuko…

-¿Yuuko?

-Si, era una bruja muy poderosa…gracias a ella pude desarrollar mucho mi magia, cosa que hasta ese entonces no había logrado…

-Ya veo-con interés-

-Así fue que después hice a Kerberos…cuando ya podía controlar mi magia y hacer uso de ella.

-Kerberos te ha acompañado siempre ¿verdad?

-Si, ha sido mi amigo incondicional…-ambos miraron al tigre gigantesco que dormía plácidamente- …el único que he tenido.

-De cierta forma el rey Ashura llegó para llenar ese vacío ¿cierto?

-Si, pero… parecía que el destino se habia ensañado conmigo…viví unos cuantos años en el castillo con el rey…pero una noche…

**Flash back**

Una noche Fye se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio, estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos mágicos sentado en su escritorio, Kerberos dormía plácidamente sobre la cama acurrucado como si fuera un gatito pequeño, la atención del rubio estaba totalmente centrada en el libro; el cual era grueso y tenía muchos símbolos mágicos. De pronto el joven mago pareció sentir una presencia, una sombra se había formado en la ventana, en esa sombra pudo distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre, al verlo se levantó de golpe; se había jurado a si mismo que le haría pagar al culpable de la muerte de toda su familia. Seishiro tenía la misma sonrisa que recordaba de aquella noche cuando aún era un niño, pero ahora era un joven de 18 años y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él para hacerle pagar.

-¡Que haces aquí maldito!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solamente una mirada maliciosa, luego el hombre giró su rostro hacia la derecha; de alguna manera supo que tenía intenciones de dirigirse a la habitación del rey.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Kerberos que se había despertado por la exclamación de Fye-

-Es ese sujeto…-sacando su espada guardada mágicamente-…no creo que tenga buenas intenciones…

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

-¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación del rey, recorriendo para ello los largos pasillos decorados finamente.

-¡Ashura!-exclamó mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del rey, pero no hubo respuesta-

-Déjamela a mi, yo la abro-dijo Kerberos preparándose para envestir la puerta-

El guardián tumbó de un golpe la puerta y rápidamente ambos entraron a la habitación y la recorrieron completa con la mirada; pero no pudieron ver a nadie.

-Fye…-se escuchó una voz muy débil-

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y allí pudieron ver al rey Ashura en manos de Seishiro; lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello y de la cintura, sus largos cabellos negros flotaban en el aire.

-Que bueno volver a verte Fye…has crecido mucho…

-¡¿Que demonios quieres?!

-Algo…que tu podrás darme…-apretando más el cuello del rey-

-¡Déjalo ir!

-Temo que no podré hacerlo…el es un estorbo… ¡en mi camino!-iluminando su ojo derecho-

Fye empinó su espada hacia Seishiro tratando de atacarlo, pero el hombre se escudaba perfectamente tras el rey; no podía atacarlo sin antes herir a Ashura.

-Si intentas atacarme…tu querido rey pagará las consecuencias.

-¡Demonios!-apoyando la punta de su espada en el suelo-

-Fye…-dijo forzosamente el rey con el poco aire permitido por Seishiro-…vete de aquí…

-Ashura… ¡no puedo dejarte en manos de este maldito!, una vez perdí a mi madre de esta forma ¡y no permitiré que vuelva a suceder!

-Muy bien…

Seishiro salió por la ventana rota por la cual había entrado, hacia la parte trasera de los jardines del palacio, al ver esto, Fye subió sobre la espalda de Kerberos y ambos salieron por la ventana detrás del vampiro. Flotando en el aire el joven y su guardián miraron con odio a aquel asesino que parecía haberse ensañado con el rubio sin razón alguna.

-Obtendré lo que quiero…al precio que sea.

**Fin flash Back**

-¡Cielos, ese hombre parecía haberse ensañado contigo!-dijo Sakura abriendo sus ojos como dos platos-

-Y así era…el quería algo de mi…pero hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea a que se refiere…

**Flash back**

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo…arreglémoslo los dos, ¡el rey no tiene nada que ver!

-Pues verás…si tengo un asunto contigo…pero tu querido rey…me servirá para cumplir…mi deseo.

-¡¿De que deseo hablas?!-apuntándole a la cabeza con la espada-

-Eso…te lo explicaré…cuando llegue el momento.

En ese momento Seishiro soltó al rey dejándolo caer, parecía que había decidido liberarlo sin hacerle daño; pero la maldad de ese hombre era demasiada. Kerberos comenzó a descender para sostener al rey, mientras Fye se mantenía en el aire con su magia. Pero de pronto, el joven mago vio al vampiro desvanecerse frente a sus ojos y segundos después éste estaba atravesando el pecho de Ashura con su espada negra; antes de que el rey llegara al lomo del guardián. Kerberos tomo delicadamente al rey y lo colocó en el suelo.

-Señor Ashura, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Me temo…que no Kerberos…-mirando con dolor la herida en su pecho-

Al ver esto Fye se enfureció y atacó a Seishiro formando una inmensa bola de fuego con toda su ira, pero el ataque pareció ser bloqueado por una especie de escudo. Como los ataques mágicos parecían no surtir efecto, arremetió contra él utilizando con su espada las enseñanzas del mismísimo Ashura, pero Seishiro se movía muy rápido; parecía que desapareciera en el aire y a veces se le complicaba ver en donde estaba. En un momento lo perdió de vista y fue allí cuando en una confusión de un segundo, el hombre logró sujetar a Fye por la espalda, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

-Es ahora cuando estoy cada vez más cerca de conseguir lo que quiero.

Luego de decir esto, sujetó al joven de sus cabellos y sacando sus colmillos lo mordió en el cuello, mientras él trataba de huir en vano. Pronto Fye sintió un intenso dolor como si su cuerpo estuviera cambiando. Al ver esto Kerberos intento ayudar a su amigo pero fue rechazado por el escudo. El guardián observaba impotente el cambio en su amigo; sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos, y sus pupilas se habían afinado como las de un felino; mientras que su piel se volvía pálida y en su boca crecían dos colmillos. Luego de que la transformación terminó, Seishiro soltó a Fye dejándolo caer al suelo y desapareció mientras que en el aire se escuchó su voz.

-¡El camino ha comenzado!

Luego de que Fye cayó al piso, aún algo confundido por la transformación y la estrepitosa caída, se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba Ashura aún agonizante.

-Ashura…-dijo tocando el pecho ensangrentado del rey con su mano temblorosa-

-Fye ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kerberos descendiendo a su lado-

-Ashura…-una lágrima corrió por su rostro pálido-

-Lo siento…yo pretendí llenar…ese vacío pero…he fracasado…-tomando la mano del joven-

-No…has sido como un padre para mí…y te lo agradezco de todo corazón…

-¿Que te ha hecho?-mirando el rostro pálido del joven-

-No es nada…lo arreglaré…ya lo verás.

-Estoy seguro que podrás arreglarlo…pe-ero creo que…no podré verlo…aún así confío en tu valor querido Fye…

-Ashura no…

-Es hora de que descanse…-sonriendo levemente-

-¡No digas eso!

-Fye debes dejarlo marcharse…-dijo Kerberos con las orejas caídas por la pena-

-¡No! ¡No otra vez!

-Fye…estoy seguro de que todo estará bien…debes tener fe de que así será…-acariciando el rostro del joven mientras le secaba las lágrimas-…todo se solucionara…

Luego de decir esto, el rey cerró los ojos y Fye vio como la trágica historia de su vida se repetía; apoyó su cabeza sobre el estómago del rey fallecido y allí lloró en silencio mientras apretaba entre sus manos las ropas ensangrentadas de Ashura.

**Fin flash back**

-Fye…-dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas-...es demasiado para una sola persona…

-Tal vez si…-el dolor podía verse reflejado en los ojos del joven-

Sin decir más y venciendo su vergüenza, Sakura abrazó al joven tiernamente; un abrazo puede llegar a calmar un poco un dolor que se hace tan inmenso. Allí se quedaron los dos abrazados en un profundo silencio, en el cual solo se hacían presentes los cantares de los grillos en el exterior.


	6. El mundo de Piffle

**Capítulo 6: El mundo de Piffle**

Kerberos estiró largamente sus patas luego de despertarse, se puso de pie y observó sus alrededores luego de bostezar. A unos pasos estaba Fye durmiendo de costado envuelto en su saco negro, la fogata ya se había apagado y en la entrada de la cueva se podía observar el sol. Notó que Sakura no estaba. Luego de asegurarse de que los rayos solares no llegaran al joven, salió al exterior. Era un día espléndido.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó mirando los alrededores de la entrada a la cueva-… ¿donde estará esa niña?

Caminó un poco por los alrededores sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, hasta que escuchó una melodiosa voz que provenía de muy cerca. Intrigado por el bello canto se guió por el para llegar a su origen y fue así que se encontró frente a una laguna que estaba debajo de una pequeña catarata de aguas cristalinas. En el centro de la laguna vio a Sakura masajeando su cabello. Cuando la joven sintió la mirada del felino giró su cabeza y al verlo gritó.

-¡Kerberos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ay Sakura lo siento…es que me extrañé de que no estuvieras.

-Esta bien…perdona por gritarte…-sonriendo-…es que me asusté al sentir tu mirada.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Eso es obvio…estaba lavando mi cabello.-saliendo del agua-

-En ese sentido las mujeres son todas iguales…

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-¡Me refiero a lo lindas!-algo asustado por la reacción de Sakura-

-Ahh…eso está muy bien…-una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del guardián, tan animados estaban en ello que no pudieron percatarse de que unas curiosas nubes grisáceas comenzaban a tapar el sol a gran velocidad. De repente hubo un refusilo seguido de un fuerte trueno y una lluvia torrencial, la cual los empapó en cuestión de segundos, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la cueva a toda velocidad.

-¡Te has lavado la cabeza en vano!-riendo-

-¡Cállate!-algo molesta por la situación-

Llegaron a la cueva totalmente empapados de pie a cabeza. Fye ya había despertado y los observó llegar con sorpresa por el estado en el que estaban.

-Esto me pasa por salir a buscarte…

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras…

Así llegaron frente al joven que aún los miraba sin decir palabra alguna, Kerberos se sacudió de repente y una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre su cabeza empapándolo por completo; por unos segundos todos se quedaron quietos en silencio hasta que Kerberos y Sakura comenzaron a reír al ver el estado en el que había quedado el joven. Inesperadamente este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que luego aumentó de diámetro y tanto Sakura como el guardián abrieron bien grande sus ojos para verlo; hacía mucho que Kerberos no veía reír a su amigo y Sakura… no lo había visto nunca. Al parecer el humor del joven vampiro estaba cambiando, Kerberos pensó para sus adentros que efectivamente la compañía de Sakura le había hecho muy bien.

Horas más tarde ya todos estaban secos, Fye se había encargado de ello pese a la negativa de su guardián, pero el joven le replicó que eso no era gran cosa.

-¿Entones ahora que debemos hacer en este mundo?

-Debemos buscar a la bruja Yuuko…por lo último que supe debería estar aquí…-dijo el joven mientras colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla-

-Fue lo último que nos dijo…que la buscáramos en este planeta llamado Piffle…-dijo Kerberos sentándose al lado de Sakura-

-¿Lo último?

-Si, la bruja fue a la última que vimos antes de que nos sepultaran en esa cueva mágica.

-¡Es cierto! Nunca supe… ¿por qué estaban allí y por que en mi mundo?

-Bueno…en realidad el que estuviéramos allí fue culpa de Seishiro.

-¡¿Otra vez ese hombre?!-dijo algo fastidiada la joven-

-Si Sakura…-agregó el guardián-…cuando los guardias del reino encontraron el cadáver de Ashura y a Fye a su lado con las manos ensangrentadas…lo primero que pensaron fue que él había sido el culpable…

-Ya veo… ¡pareciera que ese hombre estuviera detrás de todas las injusticias que ocurren!

-Ciertamente así parece ser…-agregó el guardián con tono de fastidio-

-¿Entonces que pasó luego?

-Pues…cuando vi que tenían todas las intenciones de herir a Fye lo llevé con la bruja…ella intentó ayudarnos pero…

-Pero la rabia del pueblo era mucha y con justa razón…solamente que se equivocaban de culpable…-agregó Fye completando la frase de Kerberos-…fue así que ella intentó hacer lo que pudo poniéndome un sello.

-¿Un sello?

-Así es…el sello está en mi ojo izquierdo…-señalándose el parche con el dedo-

-¿Por eso traes un parche?

-Si…no es que me faltara el ojo…solo que en realidad tiene un aspecto extraño que puede asustar a la gente…ese sello debe haber sido el que nos trajo a este mundo, pero no sabría decir por que…

Fye se quitó el parche y luego abrió sus ojos mostrándole la verdadera apariencia de su ojo izquierdo a Sakura; el color era extrañamente dorado y en el iris se podían distinguir algunos dibujos extraños, además la pupila siempre se mantenía estirada como cuando Fye usaba sus poderes de vampiro. La joven se acercó para mirarlo bien de cerca, nunca había visto una cosa tan extraña, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba su rostro del rostro ajeno se sonrojó y desviando la mirada se alejó rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa tienes fiebre?, te pusiste roja…-dijo Kerberos riendo pícaramente-

-No es nada…-dijo mirando sus manos con el rostro aún colorado-

-¿Eh?-Fye no había entendido absolutamente nada-

La noche había llegado y el trío se preparaba para partir, en realidad no había mucho que arreglar, simplemente debían subirse a la espalda de Kerberos y volar por los cielos. Volaron por un rato hasta que pasaron por encima de una ciudad y fue allí que el sonido de unas alarmas comenzó a sonar indicando la presencia de un objeto volador no identificado; hecho que los obligó a bajar de inmediato en un callejón en el medio de la ciudad para ocultarse.

-Cielos, había olvidado que el mundo de Piffle tiene esta tecnología…-dijo Fye algo agitado-…no podremos viajar de esa manera.

-¡¿Y que sugieres hacer?! ¡Si caminamos no llegaremos nunca!-exclamó el guardián-

-Lo se…la única manera es que usemos los transportes que hay en este lugar.

-¿Que dices? ¡Pero un tigre de ese tamaño y aspecto llamará mucho la atención!-dijo Sakura asombrada-

-Kerberos…tendrás que usar tu falsa identidad.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Ni lo pienses!

-No tenemos otra opción.

-¿De que haban?-la joven no entendía nada-

-¡Ah demonios!

Luego de decir esto Kerberos fue envuelto en sus alas y emanó una luz que cegó por un instante a los dos jóvenes, cuando estos volvieron a abrir sus ojos vieron ante si a un pequeño ser de cabeza grande y redonda, con pequeñas alas en su espalda y que flotaba en el aire.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-exclamó Sakura tratando de aguantarse la risa-

-Es la forma falsa de Kerberos…-dijo el joven también aguantándose la risa-

-¡Cállense!-exclamó fúrico el peluche con una vena de tamaño monumental sobre su cabeza. Minutos más tarde los tres estaban abordando un autobús automático que los llevaría a la siguiente ciudad, la cual era su destino. Sakura sostenía a Kerberos entre sus manos como si fuera un peluche, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado. Luego de que todos los pasajeros terminaron de subir el autobús comenzó su camino. El camino que debían recorrer era bastante largo así que solo quedaba sentarse en los asientos y viajar pacientemente. Kerberos estaba acomodado sobre las piernas de Sakura y dormía plácidamente, al igual que ambos jóvenes, pero en un momento se despertó y los observó en silencio; Sakura había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fye y él había apoyado su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la joven; "Es una escena muy tierna" se pensó el guardián para sus adentros. De pronto el autobús se detuvo y ambos despertaron al notarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la joven refregándose los ojos-

-Nos hemos detenido…-dijo Fye levantando su cabeza-

-Es que los autobuses no viajan de noche.

Una voz extraña respondió su pregunta, ambos miraron hacia adelante y allí pudieron ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo nocturno; tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de Sakura y los miraba con una gran sonrisa apoyando su rostro sobre el asiento que estaba delante de ellos, traía una vestimentas bastante extravagantes y lujosa.

-¡Hola soy Tomoyo!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

-Hola Tomoyo…-respondieron Fye y Sakura algo extrañados-

-¿Hacia donde van?

-Eh…nosotros…vamos a la capital de Piffle…-contestó el joven-

-¡Ahh nosotros también!

-No debería molestar a la gente…-se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre del asiento delante de Fye-

-¡Hay Kurogane no seas tan serio!

-No es que sea serio…simplemente no ando molestando a la gente por ahí…-dijo al parecer algo fastidiado. A diferencia de su moreno compañero de viaje, la joven Tomoyo era una persona alegre y muy sociable.

-Bueno entonces si no viaja solo queda dormir…-dijo Fye acomodándose nuevamente-

-Así es…-agregó Sakura acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo-

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa como parecía ser costumbre en ella. Las luces del micro bajaron su densidad y todos los pasajeros se dedicaron a la tarea de dormir, así unas cuantas horas el interior del micro estuvo en un completo silencio. Fye tuvo un sueño, se encontraba de pie en la completa oscuridad y allí solo se podía sentir un inmenso dolor; pero aunque intentara huir de ese lugar no podía encontrar la salida. De pronto apareció frente a él el rostro de Seishiro con la sonrisa más malvada que jamás haya visto; el hombre se comenzó a acercar rápidamente y aunque el joven intentaba enfrentarlo, no podía moverse. El hombre estaba a punto de herirlo con su espada pero el joven despertó de golpe cuando inesperadamente las luces del micro se encendieron y en el vidrio delantero del mismo apareció una imagen algo borrosa con un cartel de alerta. Las personas que se habían despertado comenzaron a murmurar algo preocupadas.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto la voz de una mujer-

-Al parecer el sistema de seguridad detectó una objeto volador no identificado…-respondió la voz de un hombre-

-¿Que podrá ser?-le preguntó Sakura a Fye-

-No lo se, pero tal vez…es posible que…

Inesperadamente las armas del sistema de seguridad que poseía el micro comenzaron a disparar hacia todas las direcciones y las luces se podían ver en las ventanas; parecía que algo los estaba volviendo locos.

-Seguramente es el…-dijo el joven vampiro levantándose del asiento-

-Fye no vayas…-tomándole la mano derecha con sus manos-…no sabemos que es…

-Tengo un idea de que puede ser…pero no te preocupes…me cuidaré.

-Ten cuidado…-dijo Kerberos cuidando de que nadie lo viera hablar-

Fye se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir sintió la mano de alguien que le tocaba un hombro.

-Yo también iré…

Al girarse pudo ver frente a él a un hombre muy alto, tenía el cabello negro y puntiagudo y sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego; estaba vestido totalmente de negro, en su cabeza tenia un casco igual de rojo como sus ojos y en sus manos una katana muy larga con la cabeza de un dragón en la punta del mango.

-¡Tu puedes Kurogane!-exclamó Tomoyo desde el asiento mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en la cabeza del hombre-

-Bien…si así lo quieres-murmuró el rubio. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del micro y allí pudieron ver a Seishiro flotando en el aire, pero no estaba solo; esta vez había traído un grupo de horribles criaturas para ayudarlo; parecía que jamás se daría por vencido hasta que obtuviera su más anhelado deseo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bien, después de un tiempo me decido a continuar con el fic x3 o más bien, a continuar subiéndolo xD tuve una serie de inconvenientes que no vienen al caso pero espero acabar de subirlo pronto para aquellos que se hayan interesado en mi pequeña historia :3

Muchos saludos y abrazos a quienes lo lean~


End file.
